With This Love
by MerryPCY
Summary: CH 2 IS UP! "Dari awal, semuanya memang telah dirancang dan diperuntukkan untukku, aku senang, karena aku juga menginginkannya. Dan seharusnya aku bahagia karena keinginan itu juga sudah terpenuhi. Tapi, bagaimana cara aku untuk menikmati 'rasa' itu sementara posisiku selalu ditempatkan 'dibelakang?, selalu di nomor 2 kan?" -Yixing. Kray/FanXing/KrisLay, KrisBaek.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Marriage Life, Drama, Angst**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay/KrisBaek**

 **-And member EXO at next chap!**

 **Ini adalah salah satu FF yang udah pernah KraYeol post di fp. Itu udah lama bnget dan terjadi beberapa perbaikan kalimat disini (Tau lah kalo dulu ff KraYeol bahasanya NGALAY!). Dan yang paling penting, KraYeol nge-remake salah satu cast yang awalnya 'Luhan' menjadi 'Baekhyun'. Jadi buat reader yang udah pernah baca ni ff jangan heran ya, sama castnya yang tiba-tiba aja berubah. Jujur, KraYeol ga bisa lanjutin ff ini kalo cast 'uke' satunya lagi itu masih Luhan! Kan Luhan seme sekarang O.o!**

 **Ohya satu lagi, ff ini terpaksa KraYeol post juga disini setelah mendapat tekanan(?) dan desakan dari beberapa pihak *ciee elah -_-*. Hehe..**

 **Yaudah, sekian dari KraYeol.**

 **Mempersembahkan..**

 **~With This Love~**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah?" Tanya seorang lelaki kecil pada temannya.

"Iya." Jawab lelaki kecil lainnya yang tengah bersandar dipundak lelaki kecil tadi.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin setahun, dua tahun, atau sepuluh tahun lagi.."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda.."

"Kau mau meninggalkanku?" Lelaki kecil tadi langsung menampakkan raut kesedihan diwajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap teman kecilnya yang tengah merebahkan kepala dibahunya.

"Kenapa bersedih? Aku menyayangimu, percayalah.. Aku pasti kembali untukmu Chanyeol~"

Lelaki kecil yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Chanyeol itu pun terdiam sejenak. Dengan gemetar, Chanyeol kecil menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya dipipi lelaki disampingnya. Mencium keningnya sekilas penuh kasih sayang. "Janji?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Iya, aku janji." Lelaki kecil itupun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol mantap sambil memeluk Chanyeol-nya erat-erat.

"Aku menyayangimu.."

"Aku juga menyayangimu.."

.

.

.

 **Ditempat lain...**

"Hati-hati, Yixing!"

"Umm.." Lelaki kecil yang dipanggil Yixing hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh sembari terus melangkah melewati lumpur dihadapannya.

"Hei, Xing. Pelan-pelan!" Ucap lelaki kecil dibelakang Yixing itu sekali lagi kepada Yixing.

"Ish_" Sikecil Yixing menoleh kebelakang dengan tampang kesalnya nan imut. "_Tiang listrik lamban_" Umpatnya. "_Yasudah.. Jangan ikuti aku kalau kau tak kuat dan_ Akh!"

 **Jleb..**

"Yixing!" Teriak lelaki kecil tadi melihat temannya yang jatuh tersungkur dilumpur yang lumayan pekat itu.

"Huks.. Kris~" Rengek Yixing kecil sembari mengangkat tubuhnya yang terjerembab cukup naas dilumpur yang tingginya selutut itu. Ia kemudian beralih menatap temannya yang ia panggil Kris tadi.

"Yixing, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris panik. Yixing menoleh kearah Kris dengan wajah yang penuh dengan lumpur, air mata sudah mulai menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya.

Kris kecil yang tadinya ingin tertawa melihat wajah Yixing yang penuh lumpur, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat keadaan Yixing saat ini. Anak itu menangis. Dan Kris tak sampai hati untuk menertawakannya.

Pelan-pelan Kris membantu Yixing untuk berdiri. "Katakan, mana yang sakit?"

"Hiks.. Kris, kakiku tertusuk sesuatu. Hiks.. Aku tak bisa berjalan~" Aku Yixing yang mulai terisak.

"Haiih.. Sini, naik kepunggungku. Tenanglah~ Tenanglah~" Kris mengusap pipi Yixing yang belepotan lumpur dan air mata sekaligus. Selanjutnya menghadapkan punggungnya pada Yixing.

Yixing naik kepunggung kecil Kris sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis lagi. Makanya, besok-besok kau tidak boleh jauh dariku lagi, kau akan lebih aman jika bersamaku._" Tutur Kris tulus yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Yixing. Ia sudah bersandar dibahu Kris dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

"_Ya sudah, main-mainnya kita tunda besok saja.. Ibu pasti khawatir melihatmu begini.."

"Hm." Yixing hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam.

Kris mulai berjalan dengan langkah agak berat melewati lumpur-lumpur dihadapannya, menapakkan kaki mungilnya lambat-lambat, hingga seluruh kakinya keluar dari lumpur itu.

"Kris~"

"Hum?" Kris melanjutkan langkah kecilnya dengan Yixing yang masih berada dipunggungnya.

"Aku tak mau main lumpur itu lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut terjatuh lagi.."

"Haha.. Tak apa, aku akan melindungimu, Xing"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Bukan hanya dari lumpur itu, aku akan melindungi orang yang kusayang dari apapun dan sampai kapanpun..Hehe.." Kris tertawa lebar.

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"Tentu."

"Aku juga menyayangi Kris."

 **Cup** **!**

Kris kecil hanya tersenyum malu-malu setelah mendapat ciuman dari Yixing kecil dipipi kanannya.

"Kris!~ Yixing!~ Cepat masuk nak.. Sudah sore!" Teriak sang Ibu dari dalam rumah.

Kris dan Yixing yang ternyata hanya bermain-main lumpur disekitar belakang rumah itupun menjawab panggilan sang Ibu. "Iya Bu..!" Jawab keduanya serentak.

Kris mempererat gendongan Yixing dipunggungnya. "Pegang yang kuat Xing, aku akan lari."

"Eoh?.. Tidak berat?_"

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.."

"Ya! Aku belum pegangaan~"

"Hehe..."

.

.

.

 **12** **Year Ago**

"Katakan! Kenapa kau menerimanya Xing.?"

"Aku_Aku_" Yixing tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tegas Kris.

"Aku menyayangimu Yixing! Sungguh… Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku dan Baekhyun_"

"Aku tahu Kris!_" Yixing mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk. Menatap orang yang selama ini sudah menjadi teman hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Yixing kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "_Tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakan Ibu dan Ayah!" Lirihnya yang kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Lalu? Kau merasa bahagia jika mengecewakanku? Begitu?" Tanya Kris lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Spontan Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng cepat. Ditangkupkan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya dirahang tegas Kris yang kini seolah tengah menatapnya tak percaya. "Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku!" Jelas Yixing.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang bola mata coklat milik lelaki dihadapannya. "Lalu? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun Xing.." Lirih Kris lagi.

Yixing terdiam. Masih menatap Kris dalam-dalam. Tidak ia pungkiri, kalau hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit setiap kali mendengar kalimat semacam ini keluar dari bibir Kris. Yixing tidak tahu kenapa perasaanya harus begitu.

Sedih? Tentu saja.

Sakit? Entahlah, mungkin.

Karena pada kenyataanya, Yixing juga merasakan hal yang sama kepada Kris, seperti halnya yang dirasakan Kris terhadap Baekhyun, kekasih lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya Kris?" Yixing nampak memastikan, mencoba menangkap dan mencari kebenaran dimata Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat mencintainya, Xing. Sangat!_" Selanjutnya, ia kembali menatap lelaki manis dihadapannya yang kini tampak kembali terdiam.

Yifan membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya. "_Maaf, bukan aku tak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Kau mengenalku, mungkin lebih dari sekedar mengetahui, bahwa aku, begitu menyayangimu._" Kris menghela nafas lagi.

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kris, seolah tak ingin lagi mendengar untaian kata yang akan dilontarkan Kris selanjutnya.

"_Kau, sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri Xing."

Rasanya ingin sekali Yixing berteriak dihadapan Kris saat ini, ingin mengatakan kalau ia begitu mencintai sosok tinggi itu. Dia tidak ingin dianggap hanya sebatas adik! Yixing menyukai Kris, menyukainya dengan artian yang paling dalam. Bahkan perasaan itu telah ada jauh lebih dulu, jauh sebelum Kris mengenal Baekhyun.

Namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir Yixing. Semuanya bagaikan terkunci dengan rapat ditenggorokannya. Dan Yixing hanya mampu memejamkan mata erat-erat saat itu, menahan gejolak dari dalam sana yang hendak keluar melalui kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kris merenggangkan pelukannya ditubuh Yixing, ia kemudian merengkuh kedua bahu Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya setengah membulat melihat wajah Yixing dihadapannya yang kini sudah tergores jejak air mata.

Yixing menunduk, ia malu, tak ada alasan untuknya menangis. Tapi apa dayanya jika memang ia tak dapat bertahan?

"Yixing?_" Kris menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan sayang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yixing menangis setelah kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. "_Kau menangis?"

"Ti_Tidak Kris. Aku hanya_"

"Sstt..Tidak apa-apa_" Kris kembali membawa Yixing kepelukan. Menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan lembut. "_Aku tahu, kau begitu menghormati Ibu dan Ayah. Iya kan? Tapi seharusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti ini, Xing.._"

Meleset, sungguh dugaan Kris yang begitu jauh dari perkiraan Yixing. Seandainya Kris tahu apa penyebab Yixing menangis saat ini.

Merasa ada kesempatan untuk menangis, Yixing yang memang sudah tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi langsung mengeluarkan seluruh emosi kesedihannya didada tegap Kris. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"_Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tahu kau mengerti keadaanku, aku tahu kau hanya tak dapat menolak. Selama ini kau selalu patuh dan menuruti semua perkataan Ibu dan Ayah_" Kris mengusap lembut helaian rambut belakang Yixing. "_Dan masalah Ibu dan Ayah, bisakah kita bicara bersama-sama?" Pinta Kris penuh harap.

Inikah yang diinginkan Kris?

Sekali lagi Yixing hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk. Sungguh, ini keputusan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Karena sebelumnya, ia sudah begitu bahagia ketika menerima perjodohan ini.

"Terima kasih Xing.. Aku menyayangimu~"

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa! Perjodohan ini harus tetap dilanjutkan!"

"Tapi Ayah_"

"Kris! Jangan membantah Ayahmu!" Sang Ibu ikut angkat bicara.

Kris terdiam dengan rahang mengeras. Ia tengah mati-matian berusaha mengontrol emosi dan detak jantungnya yang hampir meledak.

"Kris! Kau sudah dewasa nak. Kau tahu?, Ibu dan Ayah sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama.. Kami tak ingin kau berjodoh dengan orang lain selain Yixing! Karena kami tahu, Yixing anak yang baik dan ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan Ibu dan Ayah suatu saat nanti jika kalian telah menikah!"

"Maaf Ayah_" Kali ini Yixing yang angkat bicara. "_Tapi kurasa, se_sebaiknya perjodohan ini_"

Sang Ayah menoleh. Dan detik itu juga Yixing kembali bungkam, kepalanya lantas menunduk. Jujur, ia terlalu takut membantah orang yang selama ini sangat dihormatinya itu, dan_

_Bukankah sebelumnya Yixing juga menginginkan perjodohan ini?

Oh~ Sungguh..

Yixing tak ingin munafik! Benar, dia menginginkanya. Tapi tentu saja ia juga tak boleh egois menerima perjodohan secara sepihak seperti ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kris seperti tak menginginkan perjodohan ini.

Kris kembali angkat bicara. "Tapi Ayah, aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Putuskan dia!"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya. "Apa?! Tak semudah itu berbicara Ayah! Aku mencintainya!" Kris mulai sedikit tersulut emosi.

Memang, masalah tak akan sesulit ini jika saja ia tak memiliki kekasih, namun ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Bukankah ini lebih dari sekedar tindakan pemaksaan untuk Kris?!

Sementara Yixing kini tengah dipeluk oleh sang ibu, lagi-lagi dadanya bergemuruh hebat mendengar pernyataan Kris. Rasa sedih yang teramat sangat perlahan menyeruak dalam hati kecilnya.

"Tenanglah sayang~" Ny. Wu mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak angkat kesayangannya itu. Jelas, Ibu Kris memahami suasana hati Yixing saat ini.

Meskipun Yixing bukan anak kandung mereka, tapi Tuan dan Ny. Wu menyayangi Yixing sudah seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Ibu dan Ayah Kris menganggap Yixing adalah titipan berharga dari sahabat mereka-orang tua Yixing-, sebelum kedua orang tua anak malang itu pergi meninggalkan dunia ini setelah kecelakaan maut sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu.

Dan masalah perjodohan ini, Ibu dan Ayah Kris memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tetap mempertahankannya.

"Ayah tak menerima alasan apapun lagi darimu!. Terima perjodohan ini atau kau_"

"Baiklah~"

Yixing terkejut. Ia lantas mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan pasrah Kris. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ibu Kris yang tampak tak kalah terkejutnya mendengar jawaban yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir anaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap senang sekaligus tak percaya kearah anaknya yang ternyata masih mau mendengar perkataan mereka.

Namun perkataan Kris tidak sampai disitu saja. "_Tapi.. Biarkan juga Baekhyun hidup bersamaku dan Yixing Ayah~ Ibu~_" Setelahnya Kris menunduk. "_Aku akan menjaga mereka.." Lirihnya lagi dengan nada memohon.

 **Deg** **!**

Yixing membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Kini yang ada dihadapannya adalah Kris, Kris yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata lemah dan raut wajah sendu. Seolah memohon sedikit pembelaan darinya.

Setumpuk rasa kecewa dan sedih kini bersarang dihati Yixing. Jujur badannya seketika terasa lemas saat itu. Namun tentu ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Masalah Kris yang tak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun, dan ia yang tak ingin berpisah dengan Kris, bukankah sudah termasuk jawabannya?

Apakah ini saatnya untuk Yixing berkorban demi cinta?

Membagi cintanya dengan orang lain?

Ya, sepertinya inilah saatnya..

"Kau gila Kris! Ayah tak menyetujuinya! Kau tidak bisa_"

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah_" Yixing berdiri, kali ini ia mencoba untuk kembali memberanikan diri. Ia tak ingin mendengar Kris dicaci maki oleh Ayahnya lagi. Yixing cukup mengerti posisi Kris saat ini. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang tengah diucapkannya sekarang. "_A_Aku menyetujuinya..."

"Tapi nak. Kau_" Ibu Kris ikut berdiri dan menggeleng tak percaya dengan penuturan Yixing.

Bagaimana tidak, Ibu Kris tahu betul jika Yixing, anak angkatnya itu juga mencintai Kris, anak kandungnya sendiri. Terlihat dari ekspresi Yixing saat menerima perjodohan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu, Ayah.." Yixing meyakinkan Ibu dan Ayahnya detik itu juga. Tersenyum seolah tak ada beban dihatinya.

Yixing beralih menatap Kris yang kini menundukkan wajahnya takut, takut jika keputusan yang ia ambil salah, sepertinya..

"Jika Kris ge menginginkannya, tentu aku juga tak dapat menolak. Dan jika Kris ge bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia..." Senyum palsu kian mengembang disudut bibir Yixing.

Kris meremas kuat jari-jari tangannya mendengar ucapan Yixing yang entah mengapa begitu terasa menusuk baginya. Ia sendiri tak tahu, apa yang telah ia putuskan barusan benar atau tidak.

Tuan Wu menatap Yixing iba. Lalu menatap tak senang anak kandungnya sendiri. Lelaki paruh baya itupun tak bisa berbicara lagi. Jika Yixing sendiri yang sudah menyetujuinya, maka mereka juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Tuan Wu berjalan medekati Yixing kemudian memeluk anak angkatnya itu erat. "Kau yakin, nak? Apa kami terlalu memaksamu?" Nada bersalah dan khawatir terdengar kentara dari ucapan sang Ayah.

"Tidak Ayah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku menyayangi kalian Ibu.. Ayah.." Setetes Kristal bening perlahan turun melalui pipi putih Yixing. Hanya Ibu Kris yang melihatnya, Ibu Kris yang paham dengan situasi saat itu hanya bisa menatap iba Yixing yang kini tengah dipeluk oleh suaminya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Ibu dan Ayah Kris membatalkan perjodohan ini, hanya saja mereka bersikeras mempertahankannya karena mereka sudah terlanjur tahu kalau Yixing, mencintai Kris, anak kandung mereka.

Biarlah waktu yang memperbaiki semuanya, suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian..**

Sebenarnya ini akan terdengar sedikit tabu. Tapi yah, beginilah keadaannya sekarang. Yixing dan Baekhyun, kini sudah sah menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Kris Wu. Setelah ikrar suci terucap, sumpah mati dan berjanji untuk saling mencintai dalam susah senang, suka maupun duka telah terpapar dari masing-masing bibir mereka.

Dan seperti inilah hidup yang akan Yixing jalani mulai saat ini. Mencoba tegar meskipun sulit, mencoba tersenyum meskipun pahit.

Kenyataan bahwa ia yang mengetahui Kris lebih mencintai Baekhyun dibanding dirinya membuat Yixing sedikit berkecil hati. Sungguh, Yixing tak tahu, entah sampai kapan dia akan sanggup bertahan dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Yixing?"

"Ya? Ada apa Baek?"

"Bisa ambilkan aku tisu?"

"Oh, sebentar..." Yixing mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Seketika itu juga mata Yixing beralih menatap sosok yang kini tengah tertidur lelap dibahu Baekhyun. Yah, dia Kris, suaminya dan Baekhyun. Yixing kembali diam dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Pak, bisa dibesarkan lagi AC nya?" Ujar Baekhyun setelah lelaki itu mengusap semua peluh yang ada dipelipis dan leher Kris.

"Baik, Tuan.."

"Aish Kris, keringatmu banyak sekali..."

Yixing sebenarnya tengah melihat melalui sudut matanya. Baekhyun masih menghapus keringat yang mengalir dipermukaan wajah Kris dengan tisu yang ia berikan tadi.

'Tuhan.. Aku juga ingin melakukannya..' Desah Yixing didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan." Mobil pribadi milik Kris yang mereka naiki kini terpakir dihalaman sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Ini rumah yang dibelikan Tuan Wu untuk hadiah pernikahan Kris dengan Yixing.

Yixing segera keluar untuk membantu sopir pribadi mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi. Tak bisa dihindari, matanya terus menatap bayangan Kris dan Baekhyun dari luar mobil karena mereka belum juga kunjung keluar.

Salahkah Yixing jika ia cemburu?

Hati Yixing terasa sakit saat melihat Baekhyun membangunkan Kris dengan cara menciumnya.

Namun secepat itu pula Yixing sadar, itu wajar, Baekhyun juga 'suami' Kris, ia berhak melakukannya. Yixing segera menepis jauh-jauh perasaan terkutuk bernama cemburu itu dari fikirannya. Meski kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya adalah, didalam hatinya, Yixing masihlah menyimpan perasaan itu. Karena rasa itu tidak bisa dibuang dan dihindari begitu saja semudah yang difikirkan.

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum sumringah saat membantu Kris yang masih setengah sadar keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya.

"Sudah, sayang. Eumm. Xing?"

"Ah, ya.?_" Yixing menatap Baekhyun yang memanggilnya, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. "_Ada apa Baek.?" Tanya Yixing sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak apa jika kami masuk duluan? Sepertinya Kris lelah dan butuh istirahat.." Ucapnya dengan senyum permohonan.

Yixing terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Masuklah duluan.." Balas Yixing tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manis yang masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di dalam ya Xing.." Ucap Baekhyun sembari berlalu memasuki rumah baru mereka bersama Kris.

Sejenak rasa cemburu Yixing lenyap entah kemana melihat sikap manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun lelaki yang baik, dan Yixing merasa kalau sudah sepatutnya ia menghargai Baekhyun yang sepertinya malah tak menaruh rasa cemburu padanya.

Yixing menghela nafas singkat, senyuman kecil masih mengembang diwajahnya. Oh, ayolah~ Seharusnya ini menjadi saat-saat bahagia untuk Yixing, Kris dan Baekhyun. Bukankah mereka itu pengantin baru?

Namun sedetik kemudian, tanpa Yixing sadari, senyum dibibirnya perlahan memudar. Yixing teringat pada sosok Kris yang belum menegurnya sama sekali sejak mereka berangkat tadi pagi.

Meskipun Baekhyun bersikap baik padanya, tapi sikap Kris yang berubah dingin semenjak pernikahan mereka, membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

.

.

.

Yixing dan sopir pribadi Kris memasuki rumah baru mereka. Ia membantu Yixing mengangkat barang-barang Yixing, Baekhyun dan Kris untuk dibawa masuk kedalam rumah.

"Barang-barangnya ditaruh dimana, Tuan?"

"Letakkan disini saja.." Jawab Yixing ramah.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang sang tuan rumah ketempat yang Yixing tunjukkan, pemuda yang merupakan sopir pribadi Kris itu pun membungkuk sopan. "Baiklah, Tuan, saya permisi..."

Yixing menoleh. "Eoh? Tidak minum dulu?"

"Tidak, Tuan muda, terima kasih."

"Ah, sebentar_" Yixing mengambil beberapa lembar uang sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada sopir muda itu. "_Ini untukmu.. Eum, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yixing lagi, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae, tuan muda boleh memanggilku Chen. Dan ini?_"

"_Anggap saja permintaan terima kasihku Chen~" Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak Tuan mu_"

"_Yixing. Panggil aku Yixing, Oke!"

"Eung_Baiklah Tu_ Yixing_" Chen menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, kemudian ia membungkuk sekali lagi. "_Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit, sampai jumpa~"

Setelah kepergian Chen, Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu sejenak, kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggil.

"Yixing?"

Yixing sibuk mencari-cari asal suara.

"Aku diatas Xing!_"

Kepala Yixing mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang kini terlihat tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"_Bisa kau bawakan koperku dan Kris keatas sekalian?" Pinta lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu.." Jawab Yixing senang.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Baekhyun semangat. Dan lelaki itupun meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri barusan.

Sejenak Yixing berfikir, apa Baekhyun akan berbagi kamar dengan Kris?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan nya?

Namun tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Yixing! Diatas masih ada kamar kosong! Sebaiknya kau jangan tidur dibawah sendirian!" Teriak anak itu lagi.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku keatas!" Yixing menjawab seadanya sambil membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hufth~ " Yixing mengusap peluh di dahinya. Dia telah membawa tiga buah big koper ke lantai atas dan selanjutnya, ia berniat akan menyerahkan koper-koper besar tersebut pada pemiliknya sebelum istirahat.

Tangannya sudah terulur untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Kris. Namun pergerakan Yixing tiba-tiba saja terhenti_

"Kris! Gelii~..Hihi..."

"Siapa suruh kau tadi nakal menciumku, hah?"

_Samar namun jelas terdengar. Mata Yixing menatap sendu pintu kamar yang ditempati Kris dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya kebahagiaan mereka sudah sangat lengkap tanpa kehadirannya, begitulah fikiran Yixing saat itu.

Yixing tertunduk lesu, ia merasakan tubuhnya lelah lahir bathin saat ini. Perlahan ia menarik kembali uluran tangannya, tak ingin mengganggu kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, hatinya tetap terasa panas. Pada akhirnya, Yixing memilih untuk meninggalkan koper-koper tersebut didepan kamar.

Saat ia akan melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri, suara Kris dan Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Mengusik gendang telinganya.

"Ahaha... Kris, hentikanhh... Geliih!"

Dan tanpa Yixing sadari, dia berbalik kemudian_

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

Sepertinya mereka (Baekhyun dan Kris) kaget. Buktinya, suara-suara itu seketika lenyap digantikan suasana hening. Hey, jangan lupakan Yixing, dia jauh lebih kaget lagi dengan sikapnya sendiri. Demi apapun, Yixing sungguh tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan!

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

Terdengar suara seseorang melangkah mendekati pintu. Reflek membuat Yixing mundur beberapa langkah..

Pintu terbuka, kepala Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu kayu tersebut..

"Yixing, mau masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak_maksudku.. Ini, koper kalian~" Gumam Yixing merasa sedikit tidak enak.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah koper yang Yixing tunjuk. "Oh iya. Terima kasih Xing." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Mm..Baiklah aku_aku kekamar dulu, maaf mengganggu.."

Yixing dapat melihat perubahan air muka Baekhyun kala itu, setelah dia berucap. Senyum diwajah lelaki itu tampak kian menghilang. Apakah Yixing salah bicara?

Yixing tak ingin memikirkannya. Dia hendak berbalik namun Baekhyun kembali menahan langkahnya.

"Yixing. Tunggu!"

Yixing menoleh lagi kearah Baekhyun. "Ya?" Setelahnya Yixing melihat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu.." Ujar lelaki itu.

"Eh?"

"Tapi hanya kita berdua. Bagaimana kalau dikamarmu saja..?" Pintanya.

"Eung…Bo_Boleh.."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dan senyuman tipis itu perlahan mampu membuat Yixing lega entah karena apa.

.

.

.

"Kemana Baekhyun?" Kris duduk disamping ranjang sembari memandang kearah pintu. Tadi ia memang mendengar percakapan Yixing dan Baekhyun sebentar, setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dan menutup pintu. Hanya itu lalu keduanya menghilang entah kemana.

'Ah iya, Yixing, bagaimana dengannya saat ini?'

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

'Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu Xing..' Bathin Kris ketika menyadari kebodohannya yang sedikit mengacuhkan Yixing sejak pagi.

Jujur, sebenarnya… Kris hanya sedikit canggung.

Tapi Kris rasa mungkin Yixing tidak akan mempermasalahkan sikapnya. Yixing pasti mengerti dirinya dan Baekhyun yang memang saling mencintai. Soal mengacuhkannya, Kris rasa Yixing tak akan ambil pusing, Toh, bukankah Yixing juga tak mencintai Kris?

Kris pun demikian..

Dia hanya menyayangi Yixing layaknya adik sendiri. Benar, Yifan hanya sebatas menyayanginya. Tidak lebih.

Kris mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sejujurnya, terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini membuatnya lelah dan takut. Takut jika ia tak mampu memberikan keadilan pada mereka, Yixing dan Baekhyun.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, mulai sekarang kedua lelaki itu kini telah resmi menjadi tanggung jawab Kris. Meskipun orang yang benar-benar Kris cintai saat ini hanyalah Baekhyun, tapi sekali lagi Kris katakan, ia juga sangat menyayangi Yixing. Dan sekarang Kris benar-benar seolah diberikan tanggung jawab yang cukup besar dalam rumah tangganya.

Kenyataan itu tiba-tiba membuat Kris sakit kepala!

Kris berjalan kearah pintu dan menemukan dua koper yang merupakan miliknya dan Baekhyun, lalu membawanya masuk.

Namun langkah kaki Kris terhenti. Ia menatap dua koper ditangannya itu sejenak. Tiba-tiba mempertanyakan kembali_

'Apakah aku akan sekamar dengan Baekhyun? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yixing?'

'Akhhh... Aku bisa gila kalau begini!'

'Atau, satu kamar bertiga saja?'

'Hah! Terserah, aku pusing!'

Kris sibuk dengan perasaannya yang tengah galau dan kacau saat itu.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Keadaan rumah besar yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang tersebut terlihat cukup sepi. Yixing berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian untuk dikenakan setelah ia mandi. Sejenak Yixing menghela nafas, berharap semoga ia tak salah mengambil keputusan saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun tadi sore.

Membiarkan semua barang pribadi Kris berada dikamar Baekhyun, oke itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi, bukankah Baekhyun sudah cukup paham situasi? Dia bilang kalau dia siap berbagi kamar bergiliran untuk Kris. Tinggal Kris memilih, untuk hari ini dia ingin tidur dengan Yixing atau Baekhyun.

Yah.. Meskipun Yixing cukup tahu siapa yang akan jadi pilihan pertama Kris nantinya, ia merasa hanya cukup untuk bersabar sementara ini. Karena Yixing yakin Kris tak mungkin akan memilihnya pertama. Yixing tahu, kalau Kris sama sekali tak mencintainya.

'Tapi aku mencintaimu Kris~' Batin Yixing. Tidak sadar dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:30 wks.

Yixing bergegas keluar kamar, ia ingin membuatkan susu hangat untuk Kris. Sekalian memasak untuk makan malam.

"Mana Baekhyun?" Yixing bergumam sendiri. Melihat kesetiap sudut ruangan namun tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Yixing terpaku pada sosok yang tengah terlelap disofa dengan keadaan TV yang menyala.

Yixing tersenyum melihat seseorang yang tertidur damai dengan remote TV yang masih berada dalam genggamannya itu. Dia sosok yang begitu Yixing cintai..

Ya, dia Kris, suaminya, pendamping hidupnya.

Yixing berjalan pelan kearah Kris, mengambil remote TV yang berada dalam genggaman tangan suaminya itu kemudian mematikan TV. Ditatapnya lagi wajah tampan itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Tiba-tiba ingatan Yixing beralih pada sosok Baekhyun.

Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki Kris yang begitu mencintainya, meskipun Yixing juga memiliki Kris disisinya, namun kenyataannya tentulah berbeda. Yixing hanya berharap, suatu saat nanti Kris akan menempatkan ia dan baekhyun pada posisi yang sama.

Apa Yixing terlihat terlalu bodoh dengan semua ini?

Terserah..

Selama ini dia memang mencintai Kris, menyukai segala yang ada pada diri lelaki tinggi itu. Dan Yixing tetap akan mempertahankan perasaan itu didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Yixing berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Kris yang masih terlelap disofa ruang tamu. Menatap wajah tampan itu dalam-dalam, lalu mengusap sayang rambut pirangnya, menyibak helaian poni yang menutupi kening belahan jiwanya itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Yixing mengecup singkat kening Kris.

Setelahnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Apa kau tahu Kris? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu ." Ungkapnya penuh perasaan.

 **Cup.**

Yixing mengecup lagi suaminya yang masih nyenyak dalam dunia mimpi. Kali ini bukan dikening, melainkan dibibir.

'Apa aku terlihat seperti pencuri?' Batin Yixing. 'Kurasa tidak. Selama statusnya masih sah sebagai suamiku.' Yixing terkekeh pelan karena kelakuannya sendiri.

Karena terlalu lama melamun sambil memandangi Kris, membuatnya lupa akan sesuatu_

"Aish.. Kenapa aku bisa lupa.?" Yixing menggerutu sendiri saat menyadari, 15 menit ia lewati hanya untuk memandangi Kris.

Seperti baru mengenalnya saja!

Yixing bergegas menuju dapur, membuatkan susu hangat untuk Kris. Yixing ingin Kris mencicipi susu hangat buatannya saat terbangun nanti, seperti biasa. Setelah itu ia lanjutkan dengan memasak beberapa menu makanan sederhana.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapur, Yixing mendengar suara TV menyala dari arah ruang tamu. Berarti Kris sudah bangun, fikirnya.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Yixing membawa susu hangat buatannya untuk Kris. Namun_

"Bagaimana sayang? Apa makanannya enak?"

"Iya, enak.. Tapi seharusnya kau belajar memasak Baek.."

"Hehe. Besok saja, sekarang aku lelah. Ah, ini aku juga belikan susu hangat untukmu."

Langkah kaki Yixing sudah berhenti sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu. Lagi-lagi, rasa tidak nyaman itu kembali menyeruak dihatinya. Entahlah! Kenapa selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia melihat kedekatan Kris dan Baekhyun.

Yixing menundukkan wajahnya, ia menatap susu hangat ditangannya yang_

_Tidak akan pernah sampai ditangan Kris.

Pantaskah jika Yixing iri?

Pantaskah jika Yixing mengatakan kalau saat ini dia cemburu?

Dan_

Bolehkah Yixing mengatakan kalau saat ini hatinya sedang sakit?

'Siapapun itu, tolong beri aku jawaban. Aku sungguh belum bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri saat ini'. Batin Yixing tanpa melepas pandangannya pada susu hangat yang baru saja ia buat.

Selalu, selalu perasaan bodoh macam ini yang Yixing rasakan saat melihat kemesraan Kris dan Baekhyun didepan matanya. Haruskah dia merasakan semua perasaan menyedihkan itu?

Yixing hanya bisa berdiam diri diambang pintu dapur. Ia sama sekali tak berniat mengusik Kris dan Baekhyun.

Namun yang lebih membuatnya kecewa adalah kenyataan bahwa kris yang bahkan seperti tak menganggap keberadaan dirinya hingga saat ini.

Sudahlah..

Perlahan Yixing berbalik, menatap nanar beberapa masakan yang nanti pasti akan terbuang.

Memang siapa yang akan memakannya? Yixing tak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri. Yixing mengusap air matanya yang tanpa sadar menetes dengan lancang dari pelupuk matanya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mendekati beberapa makanan yang sudah selesai ia tata di atas meja.

"Malam ini kau tidur dimana sayang?"

Masih bisa Yixing dengar percakapan Kris dan Baekhyun diruang tamu, meskipun samar.

"Perlukah kau bertanya? Tentu saja denganmu!" Itu adalah jawaban Kris.

Yixing tak pernah salah, dugaannya benar..

Kris_

_Tak akan pernah memilihnya untuk dijadikan yang pertama.

Karena dia hanyalah 'orang kedua' yang sudah terlanjur hadir didalam kehidupan Kris dan Baekhyun. Didalam hidup kedua orang yang seharusnya sudah bahagia meski tanpa ada dirinya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **See U Next Chap All~~ Hoammmmm...**

 **Salam Manis By_**

 **^KraYeol^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Marriage Life, Drama, Angst**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay/KrisBaek**

 **-And member EXO at next chap!**

 **KRAYEOL KAMBEEKKK! Dengan ff lama! :D**

 **Fuuhhh.. Rasanya kek bikin ff baru pas ngereemake bahasa ff yang aslinya ngalor-ngidul sok korea2-an(?) ini jadi ngaak ALAY lagi. Capek banget -_-**

 **Note Lama : Ini adalah salah satu FF yang udah pernah KraYeol post di fp. Itu udah lama bnget dan terjadi beberapa perbaikan kalimat disini (Tau lah kalo dulu ff KraYeol bahasanya MALU-MALU'IN BANGET!). Dan yang paling penting, KraYeol nge-remake salah satu cast yang awalnya 'Luhan' menjadi 'Baekhyun' (skarang nambah cast 'Baekhyun' jadi 'Minseok'). Jadi buat reader yang udah pernah baca ni ff jangan heran ya, sama castnya yang tiba-tiba aja berubah. Jujur, KraYeol ga bisa lanjutin ff ini kalo cast 'uke' satunya lagi itu masih Luhan! Kan Luhan seme sekarang O.o!**

 **Yaudah, sekian dari KraYeol.**

 **Mempersembahkan..**

 **~With This Love~**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam 09:30 malam**

Yixing terdiam diranjangnya yang cukup luas. Sesekali mengusap permukaan disebelahnya dalam keheningan. Membayangkan entah kapan orang yang ia cintai kini, akan menempatinya, dan berbagi hangatnya cinta dengannya.

Dan untuk sekarang, kalau Yixing boleh jujur, dia benar-benar tak bisa tidur, sungguh!

Yixing menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak. Kemudian kedua matanya beralih menatap dinding yang menjadi pemisah antara kamarnya dan kamar Baekhyun. Helaan nafas lambat berhembus pelan dari celah bibir Yixing. Menandakan kalau suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang tidak senang untuk sekarang.

Yixing tidaklah ingin bersikap buruk. Karena bagaimanapun, Baekhyun juga merupakan 'suami' Kris, bukan hanya dirinya. Dan tidak seharusnya Yixing begini. Tapi...

Yixing cemburu..

Dengan perasaannya yang kian tak menentu, Yixing mulai berbaring dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Bibirnya membentuk pola cemberut tanpa ia sadari. Kedua sinar matanya berpendar sayu ketika suara-suara desahan Yifan dan Baekhyun dari kamar sebelah terus menggema sebagai bukti kalau kedua insan itu tengah memadu cinta. Yixing tidak ingin menjadi sirik, tapi hatinya benar-benar iri dan siapapun yang berada diposisinya sekarang, pastilah juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Oh Tuhan..

Mungkin karena ini baru permulaan. Iya! Yixing tidak seharusnya berfikiran seperti ini untuk sekarang. Dan dia harus bersabar hati untuk menanti waktunya sendiri.

Yixing terus mencoba menenangkan suasana hatinya malam itu.

.

.

.

 **Paginya...**

Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya, meski tidaklah terlalu nyenyak. Lelaki manis itu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi setelah melepaskan headset yang menjadi teman tidurnya sepanjang malam.

Yixing membersihkan diri dengan santai namun cekatan mengingat hari masih sangat pagi. Karena sebagai 'suami' yang baik, dia tentu harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk penghuni rumah. Dia yakin Baekhyun mungkin sedikit lelah akibat aktifitasnya semalam bersama Kris. Dan Yixing cukup tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu perhitungan akan hal itu.

.

.

.

 **Di ruang makan keluarga Wu..**

"Aku selesai.." Kris menyudahi sarapan paginya setelah meneguk segelas susu hangat buatan Yixing yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya.

Kedua laki-laki selain Kris disana serempak menoleh kearah lelaki tinggi itu.

Kris berdehem sejenak. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Gumamnya pelan.

Yixing dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengangguk atas perkataan sang kepala keluarga. Kris beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tas kerjanya dimeja ruang tamu lalu berjalan keluar. Diikuti oleh kedua pendamping hidupnya kini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing dan Baekhyun.

Sementara diluar, sopir pribadi Kris sudah menunggu dan sesekali membungkukkan badannya saat bertatapan dengan tuan-tuannya. Yixing tersenyum ramah pada Chen dan lelaki muda itu balas tersenyum sopan kearah Yixing.

"Hati-hati dijalan, oke?" Baekhyun membenarkan sedikit letak dasi Kris sembari merapikan jas kerjanya.

Kris mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. Sebelah telapak tangan besar miliknya terayun untuk mengusap sayang rambut halus Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih berdiri disana, tepat didepan Kris, membuat yang lebih tinggi menatap anak itu masih dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Kris memajukan badannya sedikit, menunduk lalu mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Hendak melangkah, namun Kris berbalik lagi dan mendekati Yixing yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Xing, Aku pergi dulu.." Menarik kepala Yixing mendekat kemudian memberikan satu kecupan dikeningnya. Kris menghela nafasnya setelah itu.

"O_Iya.." Yixing juga mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Agak kaget mengingat ini adalah komunikasi pertama dia dan Kris semenjak mereka menempati rumah ini. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tatapan irinya ketika Yifan hanya memberinya kecupan dikening. Berbeda dengan apa yang Baekhyun dapat.

Yang paling tinggi disana mulai melangkah mendekati mobil. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat seraya tersenyum senang. Yixing yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun ikut melambaikan tangannya, dalam diam.

Mobil pribadi Kris segera melesat meninggalkan halaman rumah. Meninggalkan rumah beserta dua orang laki-laki yang kini menjadi teman hidupnya. Dua orang lelaki cantik yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan suasana hati yang berbeda.

'Kau tidak adil Kris~'

.

.

.

Sebelah tangan Kris bertengger dibahu kanannya, memijit daerah itu sembari meringis-ringis kecil. Dia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit pegal bahkan sejak tadi pagi ia berangkat kekantor.

Ck! Apa dia terlalu semangat semalam?

Kris menggeleng diantara langkah kakinya yang berayun santai menuju keruang kerjanya sendiri. Rapat baru saja berakhir. Bersyukur karena pertemuan kali ini memakan waktu yang cukup sedikit. Jadi Kris rasa dia bisa istirahat sejenak diruangannya sebelum memulai pekerjaannya kembali.

Kedua mata Kris tengah melirik kearah jam tangannya ketika dirinya sampai didepan pintu masuk ruang kerjanya.

 **Kriett..**

Pitu ruangan terbuka. Kris agak terlonjak ketika mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya. Langkah kaki lelaki tinggi itu spontan terhenti.

"Kau.. Siapa?" Tanya Kris to the point kearah orang yang tengah duduk santai dengan wajah yang tertutupi selembar kertas entah apa itu.

"Ck! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk Kris Wu..."

Seseorang itu berbicara. Dan suaranya...

Kenapa terdengar tidak asing?

Kris masih berkutat dengan fikiranku sendiri, rasa heran sekaligus penasaran seketika hinggap dikepalanya. Sebelah alis Kris naik tanda tak mengerti.

"Tapi ini ruang kerjaku. Dan kau_"

Orang itu menurunkan kertas yang menutupi wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Kris dibuat terkejut_

"Minseok?! Kim Minseok? Benarkah?_"

"Ya ya.. Ini Aku. Kau masih mengenalku Kris Wu~...?" Ujar lelaki manis yang Kris kenal dengan nama Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Minseok itu.

Kris akhirnya tersenyum lebar sembari memutar bola matanya. "Aish! Kukira siapa..Kau mengagetkanku Minseok!"

"Haha~.."

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Kris segera menghampiri Minseok. Perlu diketahui, dia teman masa SMA Kris dan Yixing. Sungguh tak disangka kini Minseok berada dihadapan Kris setelah lama tak jumpa.

Kedua lelaki itu berpelukan sejenak, melepas rasa rindu terhadap teman lama.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Kenapa tidak mengabari?" Tanya Kris semangat.

"Aku baru saja sampai satu hari yang lalu Kris.." Jawab Minseok sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu pekerjaanmu di China bagaimana? Apa kau pindah ke Korea?" Yifan tak berhenti menanyainya.

"Aku masih bekerja di China.."

Yifan mengeryitkan dahinya sedikit. "Lalu? Kau ke Korea hanya untuk bertemu denganku?" Candanya kemudian.

"Ish! Percaya diri sekali kau!_" Minseok memberikan tinjuan ringan dilengan Kris, yang disambut kekehan pelan dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "_Aku kesini terlebih dahulu bukan berarti aku merindukanmu! Aku bahkan lebih merindukan Yixing.." Ujar Minseok sembari mencibir. "_Jadi, bisa kutahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Tawa Kris perlahan mereda. Namun tak sepenuhnya berhenti karena dia masih menyisakan senyuman dibibirnya. "Yixing dirumah.." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Ekhem_" Minseok menyeringai sedikit sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap kearah Kris dengan tatapan aneh. "_Kudengar kalian...Sudah menikah ya~.." Godanya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Eoh?_" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit. Agak salah tingkah juga mendengar ucapan Minseok. Dari mana dia tahu? Ringis Kris didalam hatinya. "_Eung_Iya_"

"Dan kalian tak mengundangku?! Teman macam apa kalian?!"

"Astaga!_" Reflek Yifan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia yang semula menyandarkan punggungnya kesisi meja, sama seperti Minseok, spontan mengangkat tubuhnya dari sana. Berdiri dengan panik dihadapan Minseok. "_Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_" Tanyanya bodoh. "_Ya tuhan~ Maafkan aku Min! Tapi aku benar-benar lupa! Ya ampun.."

Minseok masih bersidekap dada sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ck! Kalian ini, benar-benar.. Tidak setia kawan! Melupakanku dihari sepenting itu? Ckck..." Minseok pura-pura berdecak tanda sebal.

"Maafkan aku Minseok. Aku benar-benar_"

"Ya sudah_" Minseok kembali memasang senyumannya. "_Selamat ya~ Aku tak marah kok. Hehe_"

Kris menjabat tangan Minseok yang tengah terkekeh pelan didepannya. Menatap Minseok dan tangannya yang terulur bergantian dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sial sekali karena dia benar-benar lupa semuanya ketika pernikahan berlangsung. Salahkan perjodohan tiba-tiba yang ia alami juga pernikahan tak terduganya bersama Yixing dan Baekhyun!

Kris tahu kalau Minseok tak benar-benar marah padanya, tapi tetap saja! Sebagai seorang sahabat Kris merasa amat bersalah karena tak mengundang Minseok dihari pernikahannya. Bodoh bukan?

Kris masih meringis ketika Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Nah! Sekarang... Bisakah kau ceritakan kronologisnya?_" Minseok berbicara dengan mata berbinar. "_Bukankah.. kau dan Yixing itu.. saudara tiri?~"

"Tapi kami tidak sedarah.." Ralat Yifan.

"Iya iya. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya_.."

"Kami dijodohkan Min."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

 **Dikediaman keluarga Wu**

Yixing kini tengah disibukkan oleh beberapa peralatan dapur. Memasak berbagai macam makanan untuk sarapan mereka nanti mengingat sebentar lagi Kris akan segera pulang kerja.

Sedang asyik memasak..

"Yixing-ah~..."

Yixing memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri dipintu dapur dengan senyum cerahnya. Rambutnya sedikit basah, mungkin dia baru saja siap mandi dan keramas.

"Iya Baek?"

"Sedang masak apa?" Baekhyun mendekati Yixing yang masih sibuk menggoreng. Mensejajarkan posisi berdirinya disebelah Yixing. Mengintip pekerjaan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hanya Dubboki.." Yixing yang ramah membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum.

Sejenak keheningan menguasai suasana dapur..

Sebenarnya Yixing merasa agak canggung ketika dirinya hanya berdua seperti ini dengan Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi dengan lelaki disebelahnya yang hanya diam beberapa saat sambil mengamati pekerjaannya.

Namun tak sampai semenit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali membuka suara..

"Eng_Xing~ Bisakah kau membantuku untuk sesuatu?" Pinta Baekhyun yang membuat Yixing sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya tanda heran.

"Iya. Apa Baek?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Melihat gelagat Baekhyun, entah kenapa Yixing merasakan ada firasat buruk. Jangan bilang Baekhyun mau meminta macam-macam saat ini!

Berpisah dengan Kris misalnya? Oh tuhan~ Jangan sampai..

"Bisakah kau mengajariku memasak? Aku tidak bisa masak Xing~"

"Eoh_?" Yixing menatap heran Baekhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan bibir manyun. Selanjutnya..

Tawa Yixing pecah mendengar pernyataan polos Baekhyun barusan. Untuk mengatakan hal kecil seperti itu saja, Baekhyun sepertinya kesulitan sekali. Yixing terkekeh pelan sembari geleng-geleng kepala.

Astaga Baekhyun!

Hampir saja anak itu membuat Yixing jantungan! Ckckck

Baekhyun ikut tertawa akan kebodohannya. "Eum~ Jadi?"

"Dengan senang hati!" Yixing kembali mengayunkan spatula ditangannya, mengaduk dubboki yang belum benar-benar matang. Masih sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan akan tingkah menggemaskan baekhyun.

"Woaah. Terimakasih Yixing!" Baekhyun segera merangkul pundak Yixing sembari tertawa senang.

Senyum sumringah mengembang dikedua belah bibir lelaki manis itu. Keduanya kini sedang asyik dengan peralatan dapur. Sesekali ocehan tak penting Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Namun, tak sengaja Baekhyun menyenggol minyak goreng hingga benda itu terjatuh dan berceceran dilantai. Baekhyun menatap lantai kemudian menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Xing~.. Aku tak sengaja.." Adunya.

Yixing hanya tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun seraya berkata. "Tidak apa-apa Baek, selesaikan ini dulu, nanti kita bersihkan, Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Seyumannya mengembang lagi. Dan keduanya kembali melanjutkan aktifitas dapur sambil sesekali tertawa renyah. Melupakan sejenak status mereka yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang cukup memprihatinkan itu. Mereka, para 'suami' dari satu orang lelaki yang sama. Terdengar miris bukan?

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu dikantor Kris..**

"Apa?! Jadi kau menduakannya?!"

"Bukan begitu Minseok. Siapa bilang aku menduakannya?"

"Kris?!" Minseok tampak kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat mengetahui Kris menikahi dua lelaki sekaligus. Dan diantaranya ada Yixing, sahabat yang paling disayangi Minseok.

Yah. Minseok sudah mendengar segalanya. Kris sudah menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang berakhir dengan menikahi dua lelaki sekaligus itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Minseok malah merasa tak terima saat mengetahuinya!

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Minseok mengetahui, sudah sejak lama malah, ia tahu kalau Yixing mencintai Kris! Bahkan sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas!

Jadi apa-apaan kabar yang ia dengar sekarang?!

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu Kris?" Tanya Minseok lagi. Masih shock. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Kris.

"Tapi aku juga mencintai Baekhyun Minseok.."

'Persetan dengan itu! Yixing bahkan juga mencintaimu dan kau tidak tahu? Dasar bodoh!' Bathin Minseok yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi geram.

"Lalu Yixing?" Minseok berguman singkat.

"Aku menyayanginya_" Kris nampak berfikir sejenak, mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. "_Sudahlah Min, ini juga kemauan Yixing." Keluh Kris yang masih menceritakan kisah pelik yang menerpa hidupnya.

"..."

Alis Kris bertaut. "Kau marah padaku? Yixing saja tidak marah. Percayalah, Yixing sama sekali tak tersakiti dengan semua ini.."

Minseok mendengus. "Itu menurutmu!"

"Jangan membuatku pusing Kim Minseok, Jangan mempermasalahkannya la_"

"Haahh.. Sudahlah!_" Minseok mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka. Tanda kesal. Ia kemudian bersidekap dada. "_Sebenarnya ini memang bukan hakku. Tapi serius! Mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan semoga tidak ada orang lain yang juga merasakan ini, tapi_" Minseok menepuk pundak Kris sekali. "_Aku, sebagai sahabat baikmu, sangat kecewa mendengarnya Kris!"

Kris mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk guna menatap Minseok. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas nama Yixing.." Desah Kris putus asa. Dia tentu tahu kalau Yixing merupakan sahabat yang paling Minseok sayangi melebihi siapapun.

Mendengar itu, Minseok menyandarkan lagi tubuhnya kemeja kerja Yifan. "Aku tiba-tiba jadi merindukan anak itu!" Minseok menghembuskan nafas kasar dari mulutnya. Terlihat enggan menatap Kris.

Sementara Kris hanya terdiam dengan perasaan tak enak disebelah Minseok saat ini..

Sekali lagi, berita ini benar-benar mengejutkan untuk Minseok. Tapi ia tak habis fikir, kenapa ibu Kris hanya memberitahunya kalau Kris sudah menikah dengan Yixing? Tanpa menyebutkan nama 'Baekhyun' disana?

Akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk tak banyak bicara lagi. Ia diam bukan berarti ia rela Yixing, sahabat baiknya tersakiti begitu saja. Minseok fikir, dia hanya perlu diam untuk sekarang. Tak mau menyampaikan secara langsung segala yang diketahuinya tentang perasaan Yixing pada Kris. Karena jika memang Kris sosok yang peka, maka dialah yang akan menyadarinya sendiri nanti!

.

.

.

 **Next Time**

Beradu argumen dengan Minseok cukup membuat otak Kris kembali lelah. Ia sudah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya setelah Minseok akhirnya pamit pulang.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa dokumen yang masih belum terselesaikan oleh Kris akibat percakapan panjangnya dengan Minseok. Tapi tak apalah, ia juga sangat merindukan Minseok, teman lamanya itu. Dan Kris juga sudah tak sabar untuk memberi tahu Yixing kalau Minseok kini berada di Korea.

Kris memasuki mobil pribadinya untuk kembali pulang kerumah, yang dikendarai oleh Chen tentunya, sopir pribadi Kris. Selama menempuh perjalanan pulang, Kris tak henti-hentinya memikirkan semua perkataan Minseok.

.

.

.

 **Dirumah..**

Kris berjalan santai memasuki rumah tempat kediamannya bersama kedua 'suami'nya. Keadaan ruang tamu cukup sepi. Sempat Kris berfikir, kemana Yixing dan Baekhyun? Namun sedetik kemudian, Kris tertarik untuk melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekat kearah asal suara dari dapur.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan seorang Kris Wu saat melihat kedua pendamping hidupnya kini tengah bercanda ria dengan ditemani beberapa peralatan dapur.

Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Kris memilih diam dulu. Entahlah, ia menyukai pemandangan yang kini tersaji didepannya. Melihat para 'suami' yang begitu akur, begitu melegakan bagi Kris.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya didada sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu dapur. Sementara itu, senyuman indah masih terpatri dibibirnya. Karena dihadapannya kini, Yixing dan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Xing... Airnya mana?"

"Oh, Sebentar biar kuambilkan." Yixing mendekati panci yang berisi air panas. Kemudian mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati menuju ketempat Baekhyun berdiri. Ingat, minyak masih berceceran dilantai dan benar, suatu hal yang tak diinginkanpun terjadi!

Tak sengaja Yixing terpeleset dan_

 **Brak...**

 **Prang..** (Anggap suara panci jatuh)

"Akhhh!" Baekhyun segera memegang kakinya yang terkena cipratan air panas. Sementara Yixing jatuh terduduk sambil meringis memegangi pinggangnya yang sukses menghantam lantai yang licin. Jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang juga terkena siraman air mendidih itu.

"ASTAGA!" Reflek Kris langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Yixing dan Baekhyun menatap Kris bersamaan saat Kris berjalan panik kearah_

_Baekhyun!

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun sudah berada dipangkuan Kris, jelas sekali raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir. Yixing yang menyaksikannya hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Jelas, dalam insiden ini sebenarnya ialah yang paling parah. Tapi sepertinya yang ada dalam fikiran Kris hanya Baekhyun.

Yixing pun hanya terdiam sambil terus menahan rasa sakit dibadannya sekaligus_

Hatinya..

Lagi-lagi rasa cemburu itu..

Meski Yixing juga kesakitan, tapi ia juga sangat merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Sebab jika bukan karena keteledorannya, maka kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Yixing memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. "Baekhyun. Maafkan_"

"YI XING! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

 **Deg!**

Terkejut. Bukan, lebih tepatnya sesuatu terasa menghantam jantung Yixing dengan sangat keras saat mendengar suara menggelegar Kris tiba-tiba membentaknya. Yixing terkesiap. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap tatapan tajam yang Kris tujukan tepat dikedua matanya.

Kris membentaknya?

Benarkah... Kris membentaknya?

Sumpah demi tuhan, seumur hidup Kris tak pernah membentak Yixing sebelum ini!

Yixing merasa tak mampu berkata. Wajahnya hanya tertunduk dengan sendirinya setelah itu. Dia shock. Tak ingin menatap Kris lebih lama lagi. Karena tatapannya saja, sudah cukup membuatnya terluka. Tanpa Yixing sadari, setetes air mata turun menelusuri pipinya, keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Masih bisa Yixing dengar suara erangan Baekhyun mengeluh sakit dipelukan Kris. Dan Yixing hanya mampu diam sembari menatap nanar kearah lantai. Lengannya juga sangat sakit sekarang. Dan Yixing merasa amat sedih karena bukan hanya Baekhyun yang Kesakitan. Dia juga sakit! Tapi kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang Kris peluk? Kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang Kris berikan perhatian?

Oh Tuhan. Yixing merasa ia begitu labil ketika dirinya selalu berhasil dikuasai perasaan bernama cemburu itu. Namun Yixing benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya!

Kedua sisi pipi Yixing memanas, lelaki itu masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dalam situasi seperti ini Yixing benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Iya, Yixing memang cengeng! Dia akui itu. Namun suara bentakan Kris barusan benar-benar berhasil melukai perasaannya.

 **Grep~**

Yixing merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya erat, rasanya hangat. Lelaki manis itu mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan. Membalas kembali tatapan dari sosok pemilik tangan kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. Yixing dapat melihat kedua sorot mata Kris yang semula tajam berubah sendu, menatap kearahnya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Lelaki itu menggumamkan sebuah kata pelan_

"Maaf. Maaf.. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu~" Sesalnya.

Bukannya berhenti, air mata Yixing malah semakin deras keluar. Namun ia mengangguk mendengar ucapan bernada sesal yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Yixing mencoba menelan isakannya ketika jemari-jemari panjang yang semula menggenggam tangannya, kini malah beralih kearah pipinya. Mengusap air mata Yixing dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku~"

Yixing mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih banyak. Namun tetap membiarkan air matanya terus keluar sementara Kris masih mengusap bagian pipinya yang basah dengan amat lembut. Yixing semakin merasa iba hati merasakan perlakuan Kris..

Apa yang seharusnya ia perbuat dengan perasaannya?

.

.

.

"Kita akan kerumah sakit_" Kris menatap Yixing lagi. "_Kau masih bisa berjalankan? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang ya? Aku akan menggendong Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa berjalan untuk saat ini." Ujar lelaki tinggi itu lagi. Penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian, seolah tak ingin salah satu dari Yixing maupun Baekhyun ada yang merasa cemburu dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia memohon pengertian dari Yixing melalui tatapan matanya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Kris segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, dan cepat-cepat mengisyaratkan pada Yixing untuk segera berdiri juga. Yixing ikut berdiri sambil sedikit meringis mengenai pinggangnya. Ingin menyusul Kris yang sudah lebih dulu membawa Baekhyun.

"Akh.." Segera Yixing bungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan ketika merasakan perih dibagian lain tubuhnya. Kedua mata Yixing seketika tertuju pada pergelangan kakinya. Oh tidak! Disana ada luka! Kaki Yixing terluka dan kini darah segar mulai bercucuran dilantai tempat ia berpijak. Kris tak mengetahuinya, begitupun Yixing yang juga baru tersadar akan hal itu.

Dengan susah payah, Yixing menggapai sehelai kain yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengelap piring dan segera melilitkannya disekitar pergelangan kakinya.

Mata Yixing kemudian menatap lurus kedepan, menatap punggung Kris yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Ingin memberitahu Kris tentang lukanya, namun Yixing malah mengurungkan niatnya lantaran ragu.

Jika ia beritahu, apa Kris akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya juga? Seperti yang dilakukannya untuk Baekhyun?

Yixing tak ingin berlama-lama dengan fikirannya, jadi dengan berat hati ia pun memilih untuk segera menyusul langkah Kris. Bejalan menggunakan kedua kakinya sendiri. Meskipun sebelahnya sedang terluka dan terasa ngilu disetiap Yixing menggerakkannya.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya..**

Kris, Yixing dan Baekhyun duduk dikursi masing-masing sambil menyantap makan malam dalam keheningan. Baekhyun seperti tak mau berpisah dari Kris semenjak insiden kecil tadi siang. Kakinya dan tangan Yixing sudah diolesi obat agar permukaan kulitnya tidak melepuh. Ternyata tidak sampai parah juga, dokter mengatakan kalau itu hanya luka kecil.

Namun, jahatkah Yixing jika ia bilang kalau ia sedikit jengah melihat sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat agak berlebihan ketika mengatakan kakinya sakit pada Kris?

Dia seperti menyindir Yixing, seolah Yixing telah sangat melukainya!

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai. Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Kris, Yixing dan Baekhyun. Memangnya siapa sangka kalau ternyata akan ada kejadian seperti tadi siang dirumah..?

Sekarang, Kris sedang mengantar Baekhyun kekamarnya. Yixing fikir lelaki tinggi itu akan melupakan dia dan tidur dikamar Baekhyun lagi. Tapi kali ini Yixing sangat senang ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari arah luar. Dan setelah Yixing persilahkan masuk, tubuh 'suaminya' muncul dari sana.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Kris masuk dan menatap kearah Yixing sembari tersenyum. Ini hanya perasaan Yixing saja atau...memang senyuman Kris terlihat agak, canggung?

Oh Tuhan~ Mereka sudah hidup selama belasan tahun bersama. Dan sekarang, dengan sutiasi yang sedikit berbeda ini (mereka sudah menjadi pasangan hidup), kenapa rasanya menjadi sedikit aneh?

Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Yixing ketika yang lebih muda membalas senyumannya. Kris ikut duduk diranjang, tepat disamping Yixing.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" Tanyanya lembut sambil memeriksa bagian tangan Yixing yang terkena siraman air panas tadi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hanya luka ringan.." Jawab Yixing sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia tak mengelak kalau sebenarnya hatinya amat senang akan kehadiran Kris dikamarnya.

"Kau selalu ceroboh Xing_" Kris mengelus rambut Yixing lembut.

Sepertinya sikapnya sudah kembali hangat seperti biasa, itu membuat Yixing senang dan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"_Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat, sudah berapa kali kau terjatuh seumur hidupmu. Hmm" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas ucapannya sendiri sembari terkekeh pelan.

Yixing meringis sedikit sembari ikut tertawa. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kebiasaan.." Candanya.

"Dan lagi, selain sering menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri, kau juga suka menjatuhkan barang-barang sepertinya."

Yixing mengerutkan alis bingung.

"_Dengar, lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati Xing. Jika minyak itu tak berceceran dilantai, kau tentu tak akan terjatuh. Ckckck.. dasar ceroboh.." Kris mengacak rambut Yixing lagi.

"Eoh?" Yixing ingat. Yang menjatuhkan minyak goreng itu bukan dia, melainkan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Kris menuduhnya? Benar-benar!

Tapi karena Yixing bukan tipe orang yang suka mengadu, jadi dia hanya menghela nafas pelan sebagai respon. Biarkan saja, toh, bukan masalah besar. Fikir Yixing didalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kris terpaku pada satu titik, raut mukanya berubah. "Yixing?!"

Yixing terkesiap. "Eh?!"

"Kakimu_" Kris menatap kearah Yixing heran. "_Kenapa dengan kakimu?!" Tanyanya khawatir.

Yixing jadi kebingungan harus menjelaskan ini seperti apa. Dia hendak berkata namun tidak jadi-jadi ketika dirasa Kris segera berjongkok dan meraih pergelangan kakinya yang dibaluti perban.

"Ah, i..itu_hanya luka biasa Kris!" Yixing merasa semakin gugup saat Kris memijit-mijit lembut sekeliling permukaan kakinya yang terluka. Dapat Yixing lihat kalau tatapan lelaki itu berubah panik. Jika Yixing boleh jujur, kakinya terasa sangat perih saat ini.

"Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku?!"

Yixing tak ingin Kris khawatir jadi dia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Sudah kukatakan Kris, itu hanya luka biasa.." Yixing mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa perih disekitar lukanya.

Kris mendongak dan menatap kearah Yixing dengan sendu. "Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikannya?" Tanyanya dengan nada sesal. Kris tentu tidak akan lupa soal dia yang terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun tadi siang, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengabaikan Yixing selama dirumah sakit_

_Hingga pulang..

Oh Tuhan.. Ini salahnya! Betapa bodohnya dia!

"Maafkan aku. Tapi jika kau katakan tentu aku juga akan mengurusinya.." Lirih Kris setelah itu.

Yixing terdiam sejenak. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris sehingga kini kedua manik coklatnya malah menatap kearah pahanya. Disana kedua tangan Yixing saling menggenggam dengan gelisah.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum yang lebih tua kembali buka suara_

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya?" Ulang Kris lagi.

"Aku_Aku tak ingin mengganggumu dan_dan Baekhyun..." Aku Yixing dengan nada pelan.

Kris merasa semakin buruk setelah mendengar itu. Dia menghela nafas pelan dan panjang setelahnya. Sementara Yixing belum mau menatap dirinya sama sekali. "Kau cemburu dengan Baekhyun?"

Yixing terkesiap. Dia menatap Kris kembali sembari menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Xing_"

"Sudahlah Kris_" Tak ingin larut dalam situasi, Yixing segera memegang kedua bahu Kris dan menarik kakinya lembut dari cekalan tangan lelaki itu. "_Ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa!" Tegasnya.

Kris terlihat menghela nafas lagi kemudian kembali berdiri dan duduk disebelah Yixing. "Benarkah itu?" Tanyanya masih dengan suara yang bernada khawatir.

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Melupakan rasa cemburunya untuk sesaat. Tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika ia merasa kalau Kris sudah kembali memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Ternyata Kris masih sangat perhatian dengannya. Itulah yang dapat Yixing simpulkan untuk saat ini.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris nyinyir.

Yixing mengulang anggukannya dengan seulas senyuman yang belum sirna dari kedua belah bibirnya. Tak disangka, Kris kembali mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang seraya menarik tubuh Yixing kedalam pelukannya.

Jantung Yixing tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

Hangat dan damai...

Itulah yang seketika Yixing rasakan. Jujur, dia sudah sangat merindukan dekapan hangat ini. Benar-benar rindu! Dan Yixing tak pernah menyangka kalau Kris akan berlaku semanis ini setelah mendiamkan dirinya beberapa waktu belakangan.

Segera Yixing balas dekapan itu. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling tubuh tegap milik Kris, suaminya. Memejamkan mata sesaat sembari merasakan usapan-usapan lembut dari Kris disekitar punggungnya. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan...

"Aku menyayangimu~" Kris bergumam pelan sambil menyandarkan ujung dagunya dibahu Yixing.

Kedua pipi Yixing bersemu. "Aku juga.." Balasnya pelan. Lengkap dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Terjadi keheningan dalam beberapa saat sebelum Kris menarik dirinya pelan-pelan dari pelukan hangat itu.

Sebuah kecupan lembut dikening membuat Yixing reflek memejamkan matanya, dia terharu ketika merasakan hangat bibir Kris menyentuh permukaan kulit keningnya. Kris melepas kecupannya setelah mendiamkan bibir dan hidungnya disana selama beberapa detik.

Dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan.

"Aku khawatir.." Desah Kris pelan. Belum melepas kontak matanya dengan Yixing sama sekali.

Yixing tersenyum. "Terimakasih.."

Seolah belum puas, kini Kris meraih sebelah tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya lembut. Membawa jemari-jemari ramping itu kedepan bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Yixing juga 'suaminya', dan sebenarnya Kris sangat merasa bersalah untuk sikapnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Memang, jika bukan karena perjodohan ini maka Kris tidak akan pernah berada disituasi macam sekarang. Namun Kris tak ingin menjadi bodoh lebih lama lagi! Karena jelas, sekarang status Yixing bukan sekedar adik angkatnya lagi. Status mereka sudah berbeda dan mau tak mau, Kris juga tak bisa menolak segala yang telah disuratkan tuhan untuknya ini. Dan tidak seharusnya Yifan mengabaikan Yixing. Mungkin dia harus belajar mulai sekarang. Tapi...

Yixing tak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika melihat bibir Kris mendarat dipunggung tangannya. Dia hanya diam dengan hati yang terasa antah-barantah. Antara senang dan terharu.

Kris menghela nafas lega. Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum setelah melepas kecupannya. Masih mempertahankan genggamannya ditangan Yixing.

Yixing menatap wajah Kris lekat. Menunggu 'suaminya' itu untuk kembali bersuara.

"Syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa_" Kris menghela nafas berat kali ini.

Yixing dapat melihatnya namun dia hanya mengangguk sembari mengusap-usap genggaman tangan mereka menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"_Tapi Baekhyun membutuhkanku untuk saat ini~"

Gerakan tangan Yixing berhenti. Dia terdiam. Segala rasa bahagia yang baru saja singgah dihatinya perlahan pergi detik itu juga. Kris yang menyadari itu meringis sedikit lalu kembali membawa tubuh Yixing kedalam dekapannya.

"Maaf Xing! Aku ingin menemanimu, tapi aku_"

"Temani Baekhyun, Kris.."

"Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi_"

"Tapi kau lebih tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, iya kan?"

Kris mendesah seraya melepas dekapannya. Yixing menatap Kris yang kini balas menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bodoh! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?_" Yixing segera menarik tubuh beserta tangannya dari Kris, kemudian melempar pandangannya kearah lain.

"_Temani dia Kris, dia membutuhkanmu." Wajah Yixing menatap nanar kearah jendela.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau marah." Ujar Kris memelas.

Yixing tersenyum pahit.

Marah?

Rasanya bahkan lebih dari sekedar marah!

Sakit!

Itulah yang Yixing rasakan untuk saat ini.

"Untuk apa aku marah?_" Yixing menghela nafas berat. "_Baekhyun kekasihmu. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hatimu. Jadi atas dasar apa aku marah? Jelas itu bukan hak ku.."

Kris merasa tertusuk oleh perkataan Yixing. Sangat kentara kalau kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yixing adalah perwakilan dari rasa tidak senangnya. Kris menjadi semakin galau, bukankah pernikahan antara dia dan Yixing tidak pernah melibatkan rasa? Tapi kenapa ucapan Yixing terdengar seolah-olah dia...cemburu?

"Kau... cemburu?"

Yixing mendesah kesal. "Bodoh!" Dia menoleh dan menatap Kris dengan ekspresi sengit.

"Xing_"

Ucapan Kris berhenti ketika melihat kedua bahu Yixing terjatuh. Anak itu menghela nafas sangat panjang sebelum kembali berkata. "Dengar Kris. Aku akan marah jika kau tak menemani Baekhyun saat ini, dia bilang dia membutuhkanmu kan? Dia bilang dia sakit kan? Maka pergilah, jagalah dia. Aku baik-baik saja dan tak usah terlalu kau fikirkan. Dan aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya_"

Ucapan Yixing tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hanya?"

Yixing menghela nafas sekali lagi guna menenangkan diri. Andai saja dia tak bisa berpandai-pandai untuk mengontrol hatinya, mungkin Yixing akan menangis saat ini.

"_Aku hanya... merasa sedikit lelah..." Bohongnya. Yixing mendesah berat. Namun setelah itu dia pun kembali mengulas sebuah senyum meskipun terpaksa. Sembari meringis, Yixing menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak. "_Ah, ada apa denganku?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Apa itu benar?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Kris. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Serius, aku benar-benar hanya kelelahan. Maaf ya, jadi menakutimu.." Kekehan pelan-tanpa minat- muncul dari bibir Yixing.

Mau tak mau Kris menjadi sedikit lega atas penjelasan Yixing. Dia bahkan sudah berfikir macam-macam sebelum ini. Jadi hanya karena lelah?

Kris ikut tersenyum. "Hmm terima kasih Xing~... Kau sangat baik dan.. pengertian.." Kris kembali mengacak-acak surai Yixing dengan lembut.

Oh Tuhan!

Yixing benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang! Sebegitu tidak pekanya kah seorang Kris Wu?

"Hm! Pergilah sekarang." Yixing mengangguk kecil.

Kris mengecup kening Yixing lagi sembari menggenggam lembut tangannya. "Yasudah, aku kekamar sebelah dulu..." Izinnya sekali lagi.

Yixing tak menatap Kris. Tatapannya kembali jatuh kearah jendela dan mengangguk sedikit. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah terasa lemas hanya karena mendengar Kris akan segera pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri sekarang. Lagi dan lagi. Yixing diam. Lelaki itu mencoba menahan hatinya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sama sekali tak rela Kris pergi!

Kris sudah mengangkat tubuhnya. Tepat saat itu, genggaman jemari Yixing menguat. Anak itu masih menunduk, hampir menangis ketika dia sendiri harus dengan berbesar hati melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kris.

Kris menyadari gelagat Yixing reflek melirik kearah genggaman jemari Yixing ditangannya yang semula menguat, kini berangsur mengendur dengan perlahan. Dengan perasaan aneh dan tidak nyaman yang kini menghampiri hatinya, Kris kembali berujar_

"Aku keluar.." Ucapannya terdengar memastikan.

"Selamat malam.." Tanpa menatap Kris, Yixing segera berbaring diranjang dan menutup mata.

Helaan nafas Yixing masih dapat terlihat jelas oleh Kris. Dan itu terlihat sangat berat. Perasaan aneh yang kini menguasai diri Kris membuat dirinya terdorong untuk memanggil anak itu kembali. "Xing?"

Kedua mata Yixing kembali terbuka. "Ya?" Jawabnya pelan. Sedikit heran ketika melihat Kris masih berdiri disebelah ranjangnya.

"Duduklah sebentar.." Pinta Kris setelahnya.

Dengan kedua alis bertaut, Yixing kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Iya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa... Sikap kita terlalu...Canggung.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekarang kau bukan adikku lagi Xing."

Hening~

Yixing mengerti kalimat Kris. Namun yang tidak ia fahami adalah maksud dari ucapan lelaki tinggi itu. Namun Yixing tetap diam mendengarkan. Hingga Kris kembali duduk disebelahnya, yang membuat Yixing semakin heran.

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

Hening lagi...

Kali ini Yixing benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa perkataan Kris. Antara terkejut dan...

Entahlah!

Sementara itu, Kris malah merasa semakin bodoh ketika menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta izin karena Yixing itu 'pasangannya'!.

Ah, gila!

"Anggap saja sebagai pengganti aku tidak bisa tidur bersamamu malam ini Xing!"

Idiot!

Sekarang Kris malah merasa kalau ucapannya terdengar semakin tidak pantas!

Yixing membuang nafas kasar lewat mulut. "Kau bisa melakukannya lain kali Kris. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Yixing merasa benar-benar sakit hati sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Kris ingin menciumnya dengan alasan konyol seperti itu?

Ya Tuhan, sebaiknya lelaki ini hanya pergi dan membiarkan Yixing tidur dengan tenang malam ini!

"Kau menolak suamimu?"

Yixing memijit pelipisnya sejenak. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya tak ingin kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa! Aku benar-benar akan baik-baik saja jika kau membiarkanku tidur untuk sekarang..." Desah Yixing putus asa. Dia memohon kepada Kris lewat tatapan matanya. Sebenarnya tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis.

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kris~ Kumohon. Hentikan saja dan kembalilah kekamar Baekhyun. Aku lelah_"

Hening lagi. Benar-benar hening..

Namun tak sampai sedetik kemudian, kedua mata Yixing membulat. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa kecupan tiba-tiba Kris tepat dibibirnya. Desiran halus seketika menyapa tubuh Yixing ketika ia merasakan bibir Kris malah bergerak kecil melumat bibirnya.

Kris menciumnya?

Be_Benarkah ini?

Yixing ingin membalas namun hati kecilnya menolak itu. Mengingat alasan Kris membuatnya tidak rela. Jadi Yixing memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, mencoba menolak Kris dengan halus. Namun yang ada, lelaki tinggi itu malah menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yixing tak bisa beruat apa-apa lagi. Semua rasa bercampur sudah dalam hatinya, antara senang dan sedih. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Bergetar diantara hisapan-hisapan bibir Kris dipermukaan bibirnya yang masih kaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas?" Tuntut Kris diantara ciumannya.

Permukaan kedua bibir insan itu masih bergesekan ketika Yixing mencoba membalas ucapan Kris. "Karena kau terpaksa_Mhh"

Kris mencium bibir itu lagi. Sejujurnya dia merasa kurang senang akan tanggapan itu-itu saja dari Yixing. Karena tidak sedikit pun ada unsur terpaksa didalam diri Kris ketika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada apa yang merupakan 'miliknya'.

Yixing meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Kris. Hendak mendorong tubuh Kris sebelum suara lelaki yang tengah menciumnya kembali terdengar_

"Aku tulus. Tolong hargai itu!"

_Gerakan Yixing berhenti.

Kali ini ciuman Kris turun keleher Yixing. Membuat lelaki yang lebih muda menggigit bibirnya tidak tahan. Kedua tangan Yixing yang masih bertengger di bahu tegap Kris meremas lembut bagian itu. Lagi-lagi hati Yixing dilanda kebimbangan.

Oh, haruskah dia mempercayainya?

"Aku menyayangimu Yixing~" Ujar Kris lagi. Bibirnya yang basah berucap dan bergerak tepat dibelakang daun telinga Yixing. Ungkapan sayang dari Kris malah membuat Yixing terbuai juga terluka secara bersamaan.

Yixing cukup tahu diri kalau perbuatan Yifan sekarang adalah untuk ketenangan diri lelaki tinggi itu sendiri. Yixing tahu kalau Kris hanya sedang mencoba bersikap adil. Namun tentu Yixing juga tidak pernah lupa soal 'hati' Kris yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Dan itu bukan dirinya!

Yixing memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan bisikan Kris juga sapuan lembut dari bibir lelaki itu diarea tengkuknya. Kedua mata Yixing berkaca-kaca. Hampir saja air matanya tumpah andai Yixing tidak mendongakkan kepalanya. Menahan segala perasaan yang sukses bercampur aduk dibenaknya. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang saat ini? Bukankah Yixing selalu berangan-angan untuk moment sederhana macam ini bersama pujaan hatinya? Sekarang dia mendapatkan itu. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Yixing terasa amat jauh dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Yixing tidak senang!

Dia tidak ingin Kris mencumbunya sementara dirinya hanyalah seonggok manusia yang di jadikan sebagai alasan untuk sebuah kata bernama 'keadilan'. Yixing tidak mau. Tidak sebelum hati lelaki ini sudah menerima 'keberadaannya dengan utuh'.

Kedua pipi Yixing memerah, antara ingin menangis dan bergejolak akan ciuman dari bibir Kris. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja meski cumbuan lidah Kris benar-benar berhasil menggetarkan tubuhnya. "Mh_Krishh.. B_Baekhyun!"

Hisapan Kris dileher Yixing berhenti. Mendiamkan bibirnya yang basah disana dalam beberapa saat. Keduanya terengah dengan muka yang sama-sama memerah. Kris menelusupkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yixing lalu memeluknya. Membuat perasaan Yixing semakin kacau tak karuan. Sementara kedua tangannya masih bertengger dibahu tegap Kris.

Jantung Yixing masih berdetak dengan begitu kencang ketika dirasa Kris mulai menarik diri dari pelukan mereka. Kepala Yixing lantas menunduk, malu akan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka.

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam.." Suara berat Kris menggema pelan diantara keheningan malam yang berkuasa.

Kris membuat spasi diantara dirinya dan Yixing semakin melebar. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dengan perlahan, benar-benar melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Sementara Yixing yang masih terduduk dan menunduk, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Lembab dileher dan bibirnya bahkan belum kering namun sekarang, Kris sudah berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkannya. Sendiri. Lagi.

Seakan mulai tersadar dari keterpakuannya, Yixing kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Ujung kepalanya terasa panas dan keinginan hendak menangis semakin menggebu didalam dirinya.

Melihat itu, membuat Kris yakin kalau Yixing tidaklah suka akan perlakuannya. Kris merasa semakin bersalah namun segera ia buang perasaan itu sejauh mungkin karena Yixing 'suaminya'! Bukan orang lain. Dan dia berhak menyentuh Yixing sejauh apapun yang ia mau.

Kecewa dengan sikap Yixing?

Sedikit. Mungkin karena posisi mereka sama. Sama-sama tak pernah membayangkan perjodohan ini sebelumnya. Tapi sikap Yixing benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia tidak suka dengan sentuhan Kris, meski dilain waktu, Kris juga sering mendapati anak itu terlihat sangat cemburu. Kris jadi bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam fikiran Yixing dia pun tak tahu.

Kris mendesah sekali lagi. Mulai beranjak dari sana. Ia fikir, mungkin Yixing hanya merasa canggung untuk sekarang. Kris yakin kalau sebentar lagi Yixing akan menerimanya secara perlahan. Menerima Kris sebagai 'suaminya', begitupula dengan Kris. Mungkin mereka hanya butuh waktu.

Kris mulai melangkah keluar. Menjauhi sosok yang kini berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Sosok yang sebenarnya belumlah tidur.

Ohh.. Seandainya saja Kris tahu kalau tidak pernah sekalipun Yixing merasa terpaksa atas perjodohan mereka. Karena Yixing mencintai Kris. Dan seandainya saja Kris bisa sedikit lebih peka...

Yixing perlahan membuka matanya. Mulai menyentuh permukaan bibirnya lalu menatap nanar kearah pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

Kris sudah pergi~

Kris meninggalkannya lagi.

Meninggalkan Yixing dengan perasaan kecewa yang membuncah. Justru karena itu, Yixing merasa terluka saat menyadari perasaan kecewa dan sakit lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini, dibanding dengan 'sedikit' perasaan bahagia yang ia dapat dari perlakuan Kris barusan.

Air mata Yixing akhirnya menetes. Tak tahan lagi, Yixing pun menangis dalam diam. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, yang ada hanya air yang mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia meraih guling dan memeluk benda itu erat. Menikmati kepedihan yang kembali menerpa hatinya.

Kembali.. Tetap saja dirinya kecewa. Yixing hanya ingin Kris peka..

Itu saja..

Jujur, Yixing sebenarnya tak sanggup lagi. Tapi tentu dia tak bisa merubah segala keadaan-yang sudah terlanjur terjadi- semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Akhirnya Yixing memilih menyerah. Dia ingin istirahat sekarang karena tubuh-juga hatinya- benar-benar terasa lelah.

Sebelum jatuh tertidur, peluh-peluh berjatuhan dari dahi Yixing. Dia meringis, reflek memegang pergelangan kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa perih. Denyutan mendadak yang timbul disekitar lukanya membuat Yixing terduduk dan menggigit bibir. Rasanya amat sakit!

Ya Tuhan. Apa lagi ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

 **Buat yang udah pernah baca ver originalnya*cieelah*, pasti ngerasa donk yah, banyak perubahan kata di ver reemake ini. dan Feelnya KraYeol yakin juga pasti udah beda. Tapi mendinganlah dari pada ver lama (ini menurut KraYeol). Buat yang nanya LAM (Love & Mistake) KraYeol rasa itu ff musti di reemake habis-habisan juga dulu, sama kek ff ni biar hati KraYeol juga seneng pas nge-post. Yang kemaren maaf banget, soalnya udah di update eeehhh dihapus lagi :3, serius, karena pas KraYeol baca lagi ni pala mendadak stress sendiri sama bahasanya ****.. Jadi mohon maklum yaaa~ Hiks! *eh**

 **Btw, Thank's banget buat yang udah review di chap 1**

 **Kecup : Ineeddohateyou, Xiao yueliang, thressa. msl97, winter park chanchan, Lukailukai8, Guest, Mery Zhang, nichi, genieaaa, lunaXing, Xinger XXI**

 **Muah muah MMUUAAHHH! Hhehehehe...**

 **Yodah BAIII!**

 **Salam manis dari_**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
